


someone is waiting

by virgo (gradually)



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Other, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Discussions, isnt it weird they dont even have canonical last names, theres only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradually/pseuds/virgo
Summary: kurt has to talk things out. some feelings. for luis.kurt is gonna kick dave's ass.rated teen for the fuck word





	someone is waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorbrucekyrie (arthureverest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthureverest/gifts).



> gift fic for my pal and buddy and friend thorbrucekyrie ( arthureverest ). i couldnt have made it through this year without you. 
> 
> basically a general "so how did they become a tirad" fic. i like to think that kurt and dave already had some type of relationship before san quentin but didnt have the ability to explore it, but now dave is picking up on the fact that kurt also likes luis. its not my best work but i wanted to see how much i could write in a couple hours so here we are! 
> 
> title is from a musical. sue me (DONT ACTUALLY SUE ME)

Kurt glanced back at his phone, then again at his pile of belongings, then back at his phone, plugging in the address he had been provided. One hour away. In a storm. He was banking on Luis being a good driver, seeing as they were driving a pickup truck that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks -  _ it’s San Francisco, not Minnesota, do you think I’m gonna do the tires and the undercarriage wash?  _ \- and Kurt was doomed to the back seat after a heated game of rock paper scissors. Dave got passenger seat, which meant he got to parse through static until they found a decent top 40 radio station. 

When Luis proposed the three of them living together, Kurt didn’t question Luis’ intentions for fear of proving himself wrong, but he didn’t realize the gravity of ignorance until a stray curl blocked Luis’ vision and Kurt was close enough to tuck it behind his ear. But Kurt hadn’t told anyone, hadn’t set a precedent for that kind of behavior, was a better kid than that according to his mother. Not that his mother was homophobic - but she was a strong believer in letting intentions be known before acting, not leaving oneself closed up if their actions had to be open. Unfortunately for his mother, repression was one of Kurt’s stronger traits. Repression is what had given him the time to devote hours to programming, but it was also what had led him to ending up here, in the parking lot at San Quentin, trying to bite back his mother's words. 

Kurt fell in an out of sleep, face resting against the window pane, until what was actually forty-five minutes later but felt like three hours later, Luis stopped at a strip mall for bad strip mall food and a Target run. Kurt’s first meal outside of San Quentin was sesame chicken, and he let Dave take pieces off his plate just like he had during their late nights in college, where Dave was busy trying to finish a paper and Kurt was casually attempting to break into whatever company was getting on his nerves that week for privatizing local water sources. If Luis was alarmed, he didn’t say anything, and Kurt could tell Dave was smiling inwardly at the return of their old routines. 

Their Target run was hectic, to say the least, but Luis had been able to snag the last inflatable mattress and Kurt was able to get three -  _ three!  _ \- types of rose-scented body wash. Dave just smiled and threw some chocolate on top of the rest of their purchase for later. Luis commented on Dave’s choice, going off on a tangent Kurt had heard before about how that was Luis’ favorite chocolate. Kurt tried to hold back the feeling that Dave  _ knew _ . 

 

+

After two hours (one of which was spent trying to unpack and inflate the mattress Luis had bought) they had come to the laughable conclusion that there were only two rooms for the three of them, and only one bed for the night. Luis’ cousin wouldn’t be able to drop off their used couch until the next day because her daughter was sick, and none of them really wanted to sleep on the floor, even though each of them passively offered to. 

Dave shook his head and laughed. “I’m going to hang up this shower curtain and shower. Y’all figure this out,” he said, looking over at Kurt. Oh, Dave knew. Now Kurt’s face was probably bright red. He was going to kick his ass -- but not really, seeing as if he tried to Luis would intervene and kick  _ his  _ ass. Not a good housewarming method, probably. Instead, Kurt took a deep breath and looked over to Luis. Luis, whose face was equally bright red. Had Dave been looking at him, or at the both of them? 

Kurt was going to kick Dave’s ass even if it meant getting his ass kicked by Luis in return. 

“So,” Luis said, thinking of something to say before resolving to just talking to Kurt about his plans for the kitchen. “I really want to get a waffle maker. I’ve never had one, and growing up all we had were the microwave ones -” 

“Luis,” Kurt interrupted, trying not to laugh. “Waffle maker is a good idea. But we do need to talk.” 

“I am talking,” Luis replied, almost pouting.

“Are you talking about what you feel, or are you talking to hide, Luis? I know you.” Luis frowned, but said nothing. His stance wasn’t defensive, so Kurt took it as an opportunity to sit next to him on the air mattress. The entire apartment was lit by a single lamp, and in the relative darkness Kurt mustered up the words. Kurt could hold his hands with the smallest of gestures given their proximity. He didn’t. 

“Luis. You are my friend first and foremost. If you are willing, I hope you will remain friend,” Kurt began. “It is dishonest of me to not say, I do not have… feelings. For you. But -”

“- Oh, thank God it’s just that, I thought you were gonna say you were dying or something,” Luis smiled. 

“This is serious matter! I am being vulnerable to you. Honest!” 

“Oh, oh, yes. Continue. I’m sorry man, I gotta learn to stop interrupting.” 

Kurt sighed and set one of his hands on top of Luis’. “I accept apology. Regardless of your flaws, I still care for you. That is… I think that is compelling to my heart.” Luis nodded, looking over at Kurt in wonder. “I hope that you do feel the same.” 

It was quiet after that, and Kurt expected the energy in the room to shift. It remained the same. It was if nothing had changed even though Kurt knew come sunrise things would change. They had to. Just like the snow would pile up on the sides of streets and melt, things would change, and their lives would mesh in ways they weren’t allowed to in concrete rooms. Kurt hoped for it, actually dreamed and hoped for a day when the three of them would be together, and hoped it would be soon, knowing it was his selfish heart speaking.

Luis cleared his throat. “I do feel… the same.” Luis took Kurt’s hand and squeezed it, before taking it back to respond to his cousin’s text he had left waiting during their conversation. The text had turned into a call, and Luis excused himself to answer it on their brand new apartment balcony even though it was still storming, and the rain had turned to an almost-snow.  _Snow!_

Dave returned from the bathroom, tugging on a t-shirt he had bought from the clearance rack. It was horrendously ugly and Kurt couldn’t help but laugh. It was snowing, Dave was wearing an ugly t-shirt, he was out of San Quentin, and he was here. Surrounded by people and feeling. 

“Y’all talk it out?” Dave asked, sitting down where Luis was previously. 

“For now, yes. I want to talk more later. But there is understanding.”

“Understanding is good,” Dave smiled, and yawned. “You’re right, the talking will have to wait until tomorrow. I’m fucking tired.” 

“Likewise,” Kurt yawned. “Yawning is contagious, Dave, look what you have brought upon us!” Kurt gestured, trying not to laugh as he put on an act.

Dave shrugged and laughed. “I have brought upon you sleepiness! What a shame!”

“Where will we all sleep if there is only one bed?” 

“I mean, it’s big enough for the three of us. Whoever is in the middle is just gonna get really toasty.” 

Seeing as Luis was not there to advocate for himself, they gave that spot to him, and Kurt was drifting off when Luis finally returned from his phone call. 

“Hey guys, sorry,” he whispered, crawling up in the middle. “My cousin put the mom on the line and well… you guys know. Moms.”

Kurt silently nodded in agreement.

“Real nice of you to make me sleep in the middle,” he continued. “Tomorrow I’m making you both sleep on the floor.” Dave laughed at that before turning to face away from Luis. 

They would have to talk about this. It was inevitable. Kurt calculated how long it would take for him to combust from emotion before counting how long until he got to see his sister, counted how many days he got to spend with Dave and Luis before having to go out and find some kind of job, counted how many times he should have taken his mother's advice earlier. Counted how many opportunities he would have to kiss them both. Calculated how much his muscles would ache from trying not to move all night. The ratio of that pain to what he was feeling now, knowing something was growing here. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this fic, consider giving me kudos, and commenting! thank you. : )


End file.
